


Negotiating Slytherin Style

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry tries to negotiate, but no one negotiates like a Slytherin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's February prompt# 203: You had me at blow job. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Negotiating Slytherin Style

~

“Come on, Draco, it’ll be fun.” 

“Your idea of fun isn’t the same as mine, Potter.” 

“Oh, so it’s Potter now, is it? That’s not what you screamed last night.” 

“I was riding your cock at the time, so that doesn’t count. You’re definitely _Potter_ when you suggest we have dinner with your ex-girlfriend.” 

“She wants to be friends.” 

“She wants you back. This is her trying to lull you into a false sense of security.” 

“She wouldn’t.” 

“Why not? _I_ would.” 

“That’s because you’d cheat.” 

“So would she.” 

“If you go, I’ll blow you in the loo at the restaurant.” 

“What restaurant?” 

“Angelo’s.” 

“Their loo’s filthy!” 

“You’re refusing a blow job?” 

“Of course not. I’m just saying you’ll need to Scourgify the place before we do anything there.” 

“So you’re agreeing to go?” 

“I suppose.” 

“Brilliant! I’ll let her know.” 

“Are you going to tell her about the blow job?” 

“Of course not!” 

“Good. Because I think she’d want to watch.” 

“Bloody hell! Why do you say that?” 

“Because we’re fucking hot, Harry. And you do give decent head.” 

“ _Decent_?” 

“Adequate, then. Is that better?” 

“Fuck you, Malfoy.” 

“All right, although it’s a little early.”

“That wasn’t a proposition!” 

“Of course it was. Arguing’s our foreplay, Harry.” 

“Bloody hell!” 

“What?” 

“You’re right, arguing _is_ our foreplay.” 

“Of course I’m right. And are you only now realising that?”

“Godric. Please tell me you won’t be like this at dinner.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like…this.” 

“You knew what I was like when we started dating. I’m not about to change now. Why are you hitting your head against the table? That does nothing to improve your hair, you know.” 

“Fuck me. Fine, you win. I’ll tell Ginny we’re too busy for dinner.” 

“Do I still get the blow job?” 

“Yes, Draco.” 

“Excellent.” 

~


End file.
